Utility vehicles such as vans, light trucks and others include a cargo space in the rear of the vehicle. In many cases, the vehicle user requires a convenient way to transport tools, spare parts and other relatively small articles in a fashion which permits these to be easily organized and retrieved. As well, when larger articles such as ladders can be carried, these should be transported in a safe and easily accessible fashion. When supplied from the manufacturer, a utility vehicle typically has a fully open cargo space that includes at best minimal interior sub-compartments that can reasonably serve this purpose.
Various after-market storage arrangements and systems have been marketed or proposed for shelving, compartments and other units that can be installed or placed within a vehicle cargo space. Examples of prior art systems include: U.S. Pat. No. Des. 303,647 to Lim; U.K. Patent Application No. 2464214 to Holyoak; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,144 to Matsuura et al.
In some prior art systems, a shelving or storage unit intended for installation in a vehicle consists of an assemblage of shelves or compartments supported by a frame, with the components being fastened together by the user with bolts or other fasteners. Such a kit can be cumbersome to assemble and can be subject to loosening of the bolts during use. Existing systems generally consist of essentially vertical structures that can intrude into the vehicle space, and often do not represent an efficient use of the interior space of a vehicle. In addition, at least some prior art systems are supported from below, and bear upon the vehicle floor. This generally requires such systems to be essentially upright and vertical in configuration, which reduces the efficient use of space within the vehicle.
A storage system that is intended for commercial use must be sufficiently robust to stand up to frequent use, including with relatively heavy articles. It is also desirable to provide a system that makes efficient use of the interior space of a vehicle, and which is relatively simple to assemble and install by the user, and which fastens to the vehicle in a reliable and robust fashion.